Q74- I'll definitely bring you back!
by amcc1221
Summary: Akashi's girlfriend's experience with the 'Emperor'. How is Akashi's personality change going to affect her? Will she be able to bring him back? Warning: strong language, attempts of abuse, angst, mental illness(?) Rated M to be safe. [Akashi x OC]
1. Prologue

**Hello! I'm back~ **

**This is my first time doing a KNB fic... and writing Akashi... and writing with an OC, so I hope this really went well! This is not finished, anyways. This is only a prologue I made so I can bring in the real plot later on. **

**But, I want to know first if this is good enough to continue, so please tell me if it's worth it so I may post later on the story.**

**This prologue only talks about how they confessed to each other. Nothing else. Angst comes later~**

**Hope you like it!**

**Warning: F word might appear. **

* * *

Prologue

I'm an observant person, so I notice the smallest of things. I usually analyze everything I see and hear. I'm also able to adapt to things. This has brought me great results as I grew up and life got harder. I quickly gained great knowledge and talents— which besides the praises, brought me chances to open doors anyone would have dreamed of. My high IQ and academic knowledge for my age were worthy of calling me a 'prodigy'. By the end of my first year of middle school, my parents decided to develop my natural talents at a good school— so they enrolled me in Teikou Middle School.

When I entered Teikou Middle School as a second year, I devoted myself to my studies. As expected from that, I entered Class-A. There, I met the _"all perfect" _Akashi Seijuurou and the superstitious Midorima Shintarou. Inevitably, I quickly got along with the two— since we were the most alike in almost everything. When they were not with their teammates—and for me, not with my friends— we hanged out together. The closer we got, the more I noticed how awfully similar the red-haired 'prodigy' and me were. It wasn't too long until I felt myself falling for the boy.

I'm a stoic girl by nature, so I decided to ignore my feelings and focus on more important things. Controlling feelings is something I've been doing since God-knows-when, so it wasn't so hard...at the beginning. I have always been serious; silly things like school crushes were something alien to me. But even as I tried to deny it, I knew deep inside of me that this was not a school crush.

As I got to know Akashi more and more, I sank deeper— to the point I tried to stop hanging with them just so my heartache could heal. Of course, confusion reached them, and like Akashi was one of respecting people's opinions, he decided to not push so much into it— but Midorima did the opposite. He asked for me to wait for him after practices one Friday, so I did; even though I knew it would probably cause me more heartache.

_"Everybody is gone." He said as he closes the gym, then ta__kes my wrist and pulls me behind the building. I could sense by his movements he was being impatient; was it because my actions with no reason explained were pissing him off? No...I must be forgetting something. _

_We reached the back of the gym and Midorima released my wrist. _

_"I don't know why you're acting the way you are, but I may understand if you speak up. Now, explain to me what's going on." The green-haired boy said to me. I have to be careful with my words— the feelings I have been ignoring are building up inside me. If I don't pick my words correctly I might break down. _

_"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean— I'm not acting in any way different from my original self." I speak nonchalantly. _

_"Perhaps Akashi isn't attempting in finding out your sudden actions towards us and is trying to ignore it, but you both are so awfully the same, I kind of have an idea of why both of you are doing all of... this senseless actions." Midorima spoke as if he was furious and exhausted the same time. My heart rises hearing Midorima's comparison of me and Akashi— I call myself an idiot inside my head because of that. "Oha Asa said your lucky item is a sweater and your advice for the day is— I quote 'Your secrets and silence are building up into a burden for you. Talking to a friend about it will rise your luck.'. It would be a good idea if you follow that advice. After all you're ranked number 6 today." He stated. And God he was right, but I can't lower myself to these feelings. They will die soon enough...I know. _

_"You don't have to put too much mind on this, Midorima. It's only temporary— I'm merely trying to focus on something that, unluckily, requires some isolation. This is nothing you need to worry about. When I'm done, I'll gladly explain what I was doing to both of you; because you deserve an explanation indeed. But, what idea could you possibly be thinking about?" I hear myself say. I'm quite curious about it— and nervous. Midorima stays quiet for a moment, thinking whether it was a good idea to say what was on his mind or not. _

_"It's strange for me to think like this, but I've only seen this behavior once with Akashi, which was when Kuroko asked him what basketball meant to him. He disregarded the question answering with some strategic answer and withdrew himself for a while from the conversations we had with the other teammates until the question was forgotten. It wasn't until a while he began acting like himself again, and he told me what he was doing: Akashi was looking for what his feelings were. He couldn't say what he felt, because it had emotion in it. You're doing the same thing but without the question that compliments it. So let me ask you, Hide." Midorima said. Oh no...please don't ask...please don't. Plea-_

_"What does Akashi means to you?" _

_I wide my eyes at that. I must have looked extremely taken aback, because Midorima's eyes had an I-knew-it expression on them. _

_"I don't know what you could possibly mean by that, Midorima. My sudden isolation has nothing to-" _

_"It has indeed to do with Akashi, Hide. Don't try to lie to me. If you continue like this it will be worst for you. Talk to me, Hide. This is between you and me, nothing of this will reach him. So stop avoiding it and answer me: what are your feelings towards Akashi." Even though my serious expression doesn't change, my body begins shaking. I must have been trembling quite badly, because the next second I see Midorima getting closer..._

_...and closer..._

_...until he hugs me. This takes me aback, Midorima Shintarou might be a tsundere, but his soft side would not reach to this level__— or so I believed. Perhaps this is just because is the two of us. Automatically, my head end resting on his chest. "What's the meaning of this, Midorima?" I hear myself ask._

___I hear him release a small chuckle. "You both are seriously one and the same when it comes to this. But your stubbornness is still an annoyance. It's getting in your way...your pride I mean. I'm not doing this because I just want to know about it____— is just that this uncalled-for silence is not only unnecessarily distancing you two apart, but also hurting both of you." _

_______'Oh how right you are, Midorima.' I thought. _

_______"I...I know, Midorima. But it's only temporal...it's for the best." _

_______"No it' not. I don't know why you [and Akashi] are trying to avoid this thinking is nothing serious; but in reality it is." He almost yells, but he tries to keep his voice._

_______"How would you____—"_

___________"I know because I see it." Midorima says to shut me up. I tense up. "I've seen it since I last remember and it's only getting stronger. There **is** something about you two that connects; and it's not [only] your signs." I chuckle mentally at that." It doesn't matter if Akashi or you don't show anything to hint it, it will still be there. And is not some stupid thing like a crush____— it's stronger. It's... like you're tied by the akai ito (A/N red string of fate)" In all the tension that's building up, I wonder how desperate and annoyed Midorima is to make him open up like this. _

_______________"Oh, I recall you talking about this when we were studying folklore. You then blushed because I asked how you kne____—_" I spoke quietly before he cut me off.

_______________"Don't change the conversation. It won't work." _

_______________I hear myself sigh. There's no escape, huh?_

_______________Perhaps I said that out-loud, because after that Midorima responded. "I'm just doing this for both yours and Akashi's sake. I don't want either of you to continue being silently in pain for something so stupid."_

_______________I chuckle, but it sounds more like a small whimper. "Why do you say it's stupid, Midorima? I'm just trying to avoid something that may end up being regrettable. I don't want to and fall and get hurt again for something temporal. It happened once, and that's enough." Oh no, I'm beginning to open up...I need to stop. _

_______________Midorima mutter something I can't hear and releases an annoyed sigh. "This time is not something temporal." He states. _

_______________"How do you____—" _

___________________"I know. Don't ask me why, I just... know. I may even know way more than both of you, ironically. That's why, I want you to admit it. Everything will be okay, Hide. I'm sure of it. So please, tell me: are you in love with Akashi?" _

___________________I couldn't hold it anymore, my tolerance had reached it level. Without even noticing, my arms____— which were later flat beside my sides____— curled themselves around Midorima's waist as my hands took hold of his sweatshirt. My eyes started burning as I began trembling and suddenly my cheeks got wet. It wasn't until I stopped breathing and took a deep breath____— _which came out as a sob___— _ that I realized I was crying. 

___________________________Instantly, Midorima tightened his hug; trying to reassure me and make me confess. I still asked myself why he would be doing this, until I remembered, he has a little sister. Brotherly instincts, huh?_

___________________________Back to this issue: I couldn't respond, so I just nodded. 'What will happen now?' I thought... _

___________________________It's so strange coming from me... _

___________________________but... I am..._

___________________________...afraid. _

___________________________ Apparently Midorima noticed, because he just muttered an "It's alright... Everything will be okay, I promise." Even thought what he said sounded like he was telling me my fears were going to disappear, we both know he meant the contrary: I should open up to the fear, to take the risk. _

___________________________"I tried, Midorima. I tried to avoid this. I thought this was nothing more than just simple admiration. But it grew more." I gasp as I try to continue to speak without my voice breaking anymore...but it's in vain. I try to speak the most quietly possible."Then... I thought I my queer feelings grew to just an irrelevant crush that I would get over with time... But they didn't. Midorima, I don't want...I don't want to have through another one-sided love again. I know Akashi wouldn't return what I feel. He has many other things to worry about...I would just be another burden." I do my best to control my speaking so is not completely overwhelmed by my emotions. "So I'm doing my best to stay away... so that this can go away too. But...but—"  
_

___________________________"It won't go away, if that's something you wanted to know." Midorima responds and the only thing I can do is squeak a small 'I know' because he's right and my voice just doesn't give in and I end up crying even more. "_

_We don't speak until I have calmed myself down. "We should go now. The sun has already set." I nod and he releases me from his hug. He lends me his purple handkerchief— his lucky item for today— and I mutter a thanks. We start walking to the front of the building while I clean my dry-teared cheeks and eyes. We reach the front and go to the doors. Midorima opens them and I look at him confused._

_"I need to pick up my bag in the lockers, if you want you may stay here." I shake my head. "No it's okay. I'll go in with you." He then goes and tries to unlock the doors but.._

_"It's unlocked? Strange..I don't remember leaving the door open... oh well." he claims, opens the door and we enter. The lockers are all the way back, so he goes there and I stay wondering around in the almost dark court. I see some basketball balls which look like they weren't picked up._

_"Akashi would give the team triple their menu if he saw these on the floor." I mutter to myself as I then chuckle. Then I lean to pick up the nearest ball, and as I straightened up I see the hoop in front of me. Curiosity kicks in and I decide to make a shoot. The hoop's pretty far away, so I think I will fail. Not caring, I shoot__— unexpectedly, it falls in. I giggle as I see it bounce on the floor until it stops. "If I were to practice I could even surpass even Midorima." Then I shiver. 'It's getting cold' I think._

_"I should have brought my sweater." I mutter to myself as I cross my arms and rub my hands on them— trying to make some heat. As I say that, I feel something being placed on my back. 'It's warm' I think. "Thanks, Midorima." I say as I turn around to see the one I thought was Midorima— only to see the one and only Akashi Seijuurou. I almost gasp, but I stop myself._

_"Oh, Akashi! You took me by surprise. I thought you were Midorima, I came with him to pick up his bag...Oh, so that would explain the unlocked door and the unplaced balls .. are you perhaps here for extra practice?" I begin a conversation as I put on the Teikou Basketball Team jacket he gave me...** his **jacket. _

_"No, I actually came to pick up a schedule Momoi left by accident. I hold no responsibility about the misplaced balls." 'Oh God, the team is fucked' I mentally say to myself._

_"Oh, I see. Strange... that we didn't noticed you when we walked in." Something was not right... he is not lying, but there's something more. _

_"Hide... are you okay? Your voice sounds slightly... different..." 'As if you were crying'— he did not say that, but I'm completely sure he thought that. _

_"Oh, it's okay—"_

_"What's bothering you? Hide, I'm concerned about you." He interrupted me. Yes, definitely there is something wrong here. The recent feelings I released later start to build up again; but this time they're bigger. Is it because he's the one asking me? The one causing my pain is the one who wants to erase it, huh. I hold the laugh that threatens to get out. How ironic this situation is. _

_"Akashi." I hear a voice speak by our side. Midorima, thank god you're here. _

_"Midorima-kun, you're finally here." He says with a small smile portraying his face. _

_"Now were prepared to close. Let's get going, shall we?" I try to say cheerfully as I walk to the front doors. _

_"Hide, I was planning on walking you home... but an issue came with my sister. I'll walk you to the station, but that's my limit, I'm sorry."  
_

_"No need to worry, Midorima. You should meet as quickly as possible with your family. I can take care of myself. I appreciate the gesture, though." Yes...there is completely wrong here. I stand still with my back facing them._

_"It's okay, Midorima-kun. I'll take her home; my driver is outside the gates waiting for me. I have no problem driving her home, that is, if it's okay with you, Hide." _

_Jackpot. Anger grows within me as I realize what's happening. DId they **plan **this? Did they make all of this just to have me indirectly confess? And now Midorima plans to leave me alone with Akashi? Just how low and dense do they think I am? I trusted Midorima! _

_I turn around and look at them. My anger must have been visible, because they're tense. I have to be strong. I need to find answers. But why are these emotions so stirred up?_

_"Just how foolish do you consider me being? Are you doing this for what? To confirm your doubts?! I don't believe you are low enough to mock me. So... why?" That last sentence goes out as a whisper—loud enough for them to hear. My body begins to tremble. My hands turn into fists by my sides. My cheeks begin feeling wet. I look down to hopelessly try to hide the falling tears._

_I hear footsteps and the next thing I know is that Akashi is holding my chin harshly up, making me look at him. He looks angry. My first thought was that he wanted to see me breaking, but he wouldn't be angry then... could he... actually care for... _

_... for me?_

_"Midorima-kun, I'll lock the doors, I need to clear some issues here with Hide. You may go." He said while looking at me with a cold stare. How could Akashi look angry but still be this collected? _

_"I was about to take my leave anyways. I'm no longer needed here. See you on Monday then, both of you." Midorima claims as he gets out of the gym. Now is just the two of us. I'm not completely sure if I should be calmed or terrified. The moment Akashi knows that Midorima is gone, I feel his hand releasing my chin and then his arms wrap around me— pulling me harshly into his torso. I unconsciously wrap mine around him and I take hold of his shirt. Is he... shaking too?_

_"How dare you think I... I would... I would look down on you." He practically growls in rage. "I may not be able to speak for Midorima— but for myself, I had nothing to do with this. And we both know that I don't lie. I was truly looking for—"_

_"How much did you heard?" I ask abruptly._

_Akashi relaxes his embrace and stays silent for while... as if he doesn't know what to say__— _like... like he's trying to find the perfect words... 

_... afraid of making a mistake._

_"When Midorima-kun told you to not change the course of the conversation. I apologize for eavesdropping__— it was not my intention." He states and releases a small sigh. "But still, why didn't you ever tell me?"_

___I don't speak for a moment... and then I give up and open up to Akashi._

___"I have never told this to anyone before, but I... have the tendency to ruin things that were going well by making abrupt actions__— specially relationships. I... I lost a friend because of my... my stupid crush confession towards him. I never requested anything, but he still decided to break up connections. Right now I wouldn't even feel pain for it, but before... I was too emotional and caring__— so it hurt a lot. I was also lonely, so the pain became stronger. Since then, I've been careful with my relationships with people. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want someone to hurt me. I fear failure. I can't... I... I just don't want to ruin things anymore!" I yell the last part and break again. Screw it all. This has gone this far, if I'm losing Akashi already I'll just lose him with nothing left behind._

_______"Akashi, from all the people I have met and known, you are the most important to me. You make me feel like I'm not alone... because you understand me. I've never in my life felt something so unknown yet so strong for someone. And when I remember not everyone feels the same for one thing or one person, the only thing I'm able to think of is this fear of losing you by making another mistake of mine. What I feel for you is something I can't feel with anyone else________— and I'm afraid of it. I'm afraid, Akashi. I tried to avoid it but it ended to no avail. Meeting with you almost everyday made it stronger. And I can only think that if I let this take over me I'll lose you. And I can't... I just can't." _

_______________I put my hands on his shoulders and push him to look Akashi eye to eye. I won't forgive myself after this... I'm losing him after this. But I have to face the price of my mistakes._

_______________"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ever ended up without you in my life. I know you won't return this feeling, but I'll tell you anyways! Akashi, I________—"  
_

_______________________"I love you, Akashi."_

_______________________"I love you, Hide." Akashi says sharp and clear at the same time with me._

_______________________Wait, what?_

_______________________I stare at him in shock. He smiles gently at me, leans forward to place a kiss on my forehead and returns to look at me. _

_______________________"What if I told you that all you said right now are the same things I'm feeling? If you don't provide me a chance to speak for myself then don't confirm things that you don't know. Even though it's strange for you to have this as a burden— since you usually analyze and know everything. This really blocked you, didn't it? Please don't jump into conclusions like that anymore, Hide. It's unpleasant— specially if it's a lie."  
_

_______________________"Don't act so mighty, Akashi-sama." I say with an annoyed-mixed-with-mocking tone. "You didn't tell me either, so you're to blame too."_

_______________________Akashi sighs at that. "We really are complicated people when it comes to feelings and emotions, huh?"_

_______________________I chuckle in response. "Indeed, we are."_

_______________________Strange... how the air changes from tense to calm so quickly. Maybe that's one of your charms, huh._

_______________________"Well, now it's really dark. Will you allow me to drive you to your apartment?" Akashi offers as we break the loose embrace. _

_______________________"Yes, I appreciate it very much, Akashi." _

_______________________After that we leave and he drives me home. We both seat at the extremes of the car________________________— the middle seat separating us._ The trip is silent_______________________— but peaceful. I distract myself watching through the window. A big burden has been removed from both of us and now we can finally relax. But still, I can't help but think about what's going to happen from here on. Will we still be friends? No, he confessed to me. Ugh, we need to talk about this._

_______________________________________________As if Akashi had thought the same thing, he spoke. "Hide, have you planned anything to do for tomorrow?"_

_______________________________________________"Nothing that I can remember, why?" 'As if you didn't already know why, idiot' I think to myself._

_______________________________________________"I see. Then tomorrow allow me to take you to my household. I know we both want and need to talk about this matter________________________— unless you want me to visit you?" He asks me. _

_______________________________________________________________________I think for a while._

_______________________________________________________________________"Yes, I would prefer it better if you came to my apartment." As I say this, we arrive to the front doors. I step out of the car and look back to see the window going down. _

_______________________________________________________________________"Then tomorrow I'll be here. See you tomorrow, Hide." _

_______________________________________________________________________I nod. "See you tomorrow then." Then the car begins to drive away. _

_______________________________________________________________________I sigh happily and enter my apartment._

_______________________________________________________________________To be continued..._

* * *

**So here it reaches the end of the [long] prologue. Haha~ Please let me know if this was good enough to write the real plot. **

**Please please please please! I so want to write it but it's no use if nobody reads it or likes it! Sorry for asking for such a big favor. Hope you understand.**

**Until later on!**

**Update: Thank you for your support, I'm beginning to write the main story now. I apologize if it takes a while! Stay put~ Once again, thanks a lot!**


	2. Q741

**Hello~ Thank you all for your support with the prologue. Here is at promised the story! This is the first part, which takes place at Teikou. Second part will take place at Rakuzan~ **

**I apologize in advance if the original characters appear to be OOC. I tried my best in trying to make them as accurate as possible. But making an Akashi in love is so weird. Tehee**

**Warning: Spoilers and mental illness— implied MPD (multiple personality disorder) **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I. Q74.1— **_I'll show you!_**

Hide has always had this premonition for upcoming important things within her— not only for herself, but for those around her also. She's usually ignoring that feeling— thinking is only her imagination— even if most of the times they end up happening. But today, it's stronger. Hide decides to be cautious today. If it's within her power to prevent uncomfortable situations, then she shall do so. After double checking her uniform, appearance, and bag, Hide gets out of her room to eat breakfast before departing for school. She fries herself some eggs and pancakes, sits on the dining table and begins to eat. The girl then take her smartphone from her bag's pocket and surfs the internet.

Curiosity gets Hide, so she enters the Oha Asa website— recommended by her dear friend Midorima Shintarou. As the ranks of today appear on screen, Hide looks for her sign; Sagittarius. Unluckily, her position falls on number twelve. This usually doesn't worry the usually stoic girl, but today an almost unnoticeable anxiety gets her. _'It's nothing. _Hide thinks to shut it up, but it doesn't go away. The girl then decides to distract herself readying Sagittarius' advice of the day.

**_"Decisions seem to be crucial. Don't be afraid to take risks!"_**

Suddenly, Hide get chills running down her spine, as if it was an approving signal. The girl decides not putting this too much in mind, because she can't get unfocused by such silly predictions. _'Now that I remember, Akashi is the same sign as me.'_ The small feeling of anxiety, that Hide had been ignoring since she woke up, grew more. _'It doesn't bother me if I'm unlucky, but for some reason it bothers me if he gets even the smallest of bad luck. Maybe is because I'm aware of all of his burdens.' _And Hide was right. Akashi doesn't show any signs of exhaustion— but being the observant person she is, even before he had told her about his situation, the girl already had an idea of what the 'Red Emperor's' was going through.

Ending her breakfast and leaving the dishes on the sink, Hide walks to the front door and puts on her shoes to leave. She get's out of her apartment and before leaving the building she texts to Akashi.

_** H "Already on my way to school. I'll see you there."**_

_**A "Hmm.. Don't be so confident about that, Hide." **_

_**H "... Oh, no. Again, Sei?" **_

**_A "When you arrive at the gates you'll see." _**

Hide then takes the elevator down and ends up at the lobby. She run-walks to the front doors and reaches the gates. Behind them, stands Akashi resting his weight on a luxurious black car— their transportation for school. Hide doesn't mind getting driven to school by Akashi— in her opinion is better that way. He passes by the girl's building to reach school, actually. But it has it's downsides too: getting out of the luxurious car with no other than the 'Red Emperor' brings attention. Even though for both of them is nothing more than just a drive to school— and spending some more time alone together— for other students it gets their attention.

The two lovers don't really care about the eyes over them— that's the only thing they are; just stares. But it's still uncomfortable; specially to Hide. There's no specific reason for her discomfort; just that she doesn't like the feeling it gives her. Akashi understands, but still tries to soothe her everyday. By now she doesn't show too much annoyance.

"Good morning, Hide." Akashi greets the girl as she presses a code on a small box besides the gates to open them.

"Good morning, Sei." Hide greets back as the gates begin to separate.

She walks out of the gates into the sidewalk and approaches Akashi as he gets out of his leaning position and does the same. They share a quick, small kiss— they usually don't show too much PDA (Public Display of Affection). They'd rather show everything they feel completely when alone. After separating, both look at each other with pure-happiness smiles. Akashi then goes and opens the car's door.

"My Empress first." He says with a joking sound and reaches a hand for Hide. Ever since the news of Hide's and Akashi's relationship began spreading, students gave Hide the 'title' of being Akashi's 'Empress'. It was not used as an insult or for mockery, but it was used to the point even teachers (between each other) began using such to identify them. When the nickname reached the couple, they showed no care for it. But secretly, Akashi got attached to the silly title, and used it to 'joke around' with Hide.

"Oh thank you, my Emperor." Hide responded jokingly as she took his hand and got inside the car. Before releasing their grip, Akashi kisses Hide's hand gently. "Your Highness is very kind this morning, may I wonder why?" The girl tries to joke to avoid the feeling that runs inside her body. "Nothing specific, just because I want to." Akashi responds and closes the door. As he walks around the vehicle, Hide greets the driver — he already knows the girl ever since that late Friday when Akashi brought her for the first time. Hide senses the door next to her opening, and looks to see Akashi entering the luxurious car.

"But in exchange, I want your Highness to show me kindness too. He sits beside her and they join hands. Hide chuckles at that and raises their joined hands and shyly kisses is hand. "With pleasure." She responds. Then, the car begins to drive off to school.

* * *

The the beginning of the day was as usual for the couple: finding Midorima, then classes, classes and more classes. When finally lunch time arrived, Akashi and Hide decided to eat alone together. Usually, they eat with the Generation of Miracles and Momoi Satsuki at the roof, but for today both felt like being alone together. So they went to the basketball club room, which Akashi has the key for, to eat. They prepare everything and begin eating; Akashi and Hide seating across each other.

As they eat, they begin their conversation until it leads to the recent issue in the basketball club— the head coach's, Shirogane Eiji, collapse. Ever since that happened, they have been placed with coach Sanada. The issue is not that the coach doesn't know how to train them, but rather, is that he doesn't quite know what to do with the Generation of Miracles ever since their exceeding talents began to bloom.

"The boys' exceeding abilities will overwhelm them someday. Aomine is already starting to pass through such path. I wonder what can be done so that they don't get destroyed emotionally by it. To this rate, if this continues... they will mislead themselves, Sei. And I'm really worried about that. I mean, they are unable to stop their developments, and they should not try it but, this might break them apart and affect the whole team. They will lose their passion." Hide confesses to Akashi as they finish their lunch.

"You're right. But I'm working on that matter with the coach. We will surely find a way to stop that from happening, and to help Aomine-kun too. So there's no need to worry, Hide." He responds with a reassuring smile.

"... But honestly, Sei... I'm more worried about you." The girl almost whispers. Silence takes over for a while, until Hide continues where she left. "Basketball is the only thing that keeps your mind out of stress and troubles... It's the only thing you have passion for. If now with this situation is going to begin burdening you, I—"

Akashi places his hand over Hide's. "Please, do not worry. This is not causing me any weight, because I have everything under control. And besides, who said basketball was the only thing that makes me feel tranquil? And passion? I don't feel that specifically playing basketball, Hide. Are you forgetting about someone?" The young boy smiles.

Hide blinks a few times in confusion until she realizes what he means. She then sighs and closes her eyes— smiling. "That's very kind of you, Sei."

"But it's the truth."

Hide opens her eyes and smiles happily at Akashi. "Then I'm glad." Her face turns into a concerned look. "But still, promise me something, please?"

"Of course. Tell me." He softly responds.

"I know this won't happen to you, but still... whatever may happen, please don't overwhelm yourself with _your _power. Because I know you exceed your abilities in an extremely higher level, and I don't want you to burden yourself because of it. Don't let them separate. "

Akashi looks taken aback after Hide's request. The room stays quiet for a few seconds until it's silence break with the sound of a kiss. The red-headed boy had raised himself from his chair and leaned forward to connect his lips with the girl's. He quickly separates from her and smiles.

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you." Hide smiles back.

Their phone alarms begin to sound— announcing the end of their lunchtime. They clean everything and reach the door. They quickly kiss one more time before opening the door and stepping out. Something like those kisses don't give any effect— other than warmness and happiness— to Hide. But this one felt strange. It brought a small sense of longing for more to Hide. But not a longing because she felt it wasn't enough, but rather a longing as if it was the last one she would receive. Brushing that feeling aside, Hide continued her way with Akashi to the classroom to continue their classes.

* * *

Usually after classes end and club activities begin, Hide either goes home by herself or passes by the art club. She is one of the best artists the club has. They are always using her works for festivals and competitions— which bring victory to the school. But today, since the second string's manager got sick, she was requested by Momoi to assist for the day. Since Hide had nothing left to do, she gladly agreed. _'This might distract me from this uneasy feeling I've been having all day.'_ The girl thought. So now, she was working at the second string's gym.

The athletes had already stretched and warmed up— so now they were beginning to practice. First they began with dribbling techniques, then stealing, then shooting, etc. When enough practice was done, the students made up teams and began practicing. As the practice matches were ending, the coach in charge of the second string asked Hide to take data requested by Momoi and give such to the latter; after that, she would end for the day. The girl then received the data from the coach and made her way to the first string's gym. But for no reason, Hide felt more stressed. _'Why isn't this going away?' _The girl thought annoyed as she walked inside the building— just to have her question answered quickly.

Even though she had just recently walked in, the tension in the room reached her immediately. Momoi was just a few steps away from the door, so Hide walked there and handed the requested data.

"Momoi, here's the data you needed." The girl said as she approached her, but when she reached the pink-haired girl's side, she saw the shocked look on her face. Following her stare to the situation she found in front of herself, her uneasiness worsened. There, stood the first string athletes, including the Generation of Miracles (except Aomine and Kuroko), staring shocked and terrified at Akashi and Murasakibara. Said boys were standing in front of each other and their faces showed anger and defiance. _'What's happening here, are they arguing?' _

"What did you say, Murasakibara?" Akashi asks the tall boy; intensity and authority presented in his voice.

"I hate having to listen to someone weaker than me. That's all." Murasakibara Atsushi responded. Akashi stays quiet for a moment. Momoi then goes and stands in between both boys; facing the purple-haired boy.

"Mu-kun, why would you say stuff like that all of a sudden?! It's a joke, right?!" She interferes the conversation. Hide is too in shock to move. She senses a dark aura beginning to grow from Akashi. _'He's never been this mad before. And why is Murasakibara acting like this? This doesn't look good. Should I interfere too?' _Her thoughts of interrupting too are cut off when she see's Akashi's next movement.

"Step aside, Momoi-san." Akashi commands to said girl. She follows his order and steps back. Then the boy proceeds.

"Murasakibara, I can't simply ignore what you just said. Although the team's strongest player should not necessarily be the captain, that my position is being questioned in such manner... is another matter. If you can't understand this in any other way than by force, I'll give you the honor to try. Don't overestimate yourself so much." The captain of the Generation of Miracles declares. He then starts to dribble the ball on his hand.

_'No way... he isn't thinking about doing a—'_ Hide's thoughts are cut by Akashi's next actions.

"Let's play a one-on-one. Whoever scores five points first, wins."

"Akashi?!" Hide hears Midorima blurt out.

_'Please no... something or somebody make this stop. Murasakibara... not you too. Stop, please!' _It finally clicked to Hide what was going on. Murasakibara is following Aomine's steps.

"What you think if not of my concern, Aka-chin." the tall boy declares. With that stated, every player, except Akashi and Murasakibara, leave the court and stand beside Momoi and Hide. Midorima stands next to Hide. He explains to her quickly what she missed out. She stays quiet in utter shock. The two begin their match then.

* * *

_'No way... how can this be?' _Hide thinks as she observes the situation. Murasakibara is blocking all of Akashi's attempts to shoot.

"He blocked him again!" Somebody comments.

"How... this isn't true, right?" Hide hears Kise question.

"Murasakibara is too superior in strength! They're already four to zero..." Momoi states.

"Although he can't be compared with the height and strength of Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi should be able to compete with his speed and precision... at least that's what I thought... But this has ended up in such an unbalanced battle!" Kise blurts out.

"This is totally unbelievable... rather, what's unbelievable is that, to date, Akashi has won in every competition he has participated in. This even includes practices... since I've know him, I've never seen him lose to someone else. But if this goes on, Akashi will lose for the first time." Midorima declares with shock noticed in his voice.

_'Sei...' _Hide shows the concern of her face for a moment; she then closes her eyes, shakes her head a few times and turns serious. _'I know this will only bring pain and their separation as teammates... but it has to be done for the sake of them— all of them. __Victory is no longer a desire and pleasure for Sei... it's a burden; a thing he needs to 'survive'— to him, and to them. It has always been since they began to break apart. __If there's somebody who can control then them... is their dear captain. __If Sei continues to hold himself back, they will continue to overpower themselves and surely lose their passion forever... This is only so that they can hit a wall someday and see the need and importance of teamwork— so that their love for basketball returns. I will miss you... I'm sorry, Sei. I'm going to make you give up the one thing that gave you freedom, and break the promise I myself made... Even thought is for yours and their sake, I'll surely pay the price for it... and that, I do promise completely. I promise it! I'll help you destroy this burden that you carry.' _

While Hide ended making up her mind, Murasakibara was beginning to aim for his last shot.

"Once this shot goes in, it's my win. According to the previous agreement, I won't be forced to come to practice if I don't feel like it~"

Before Murasakibara made his move, Hide threw harshly the data (which was held by a metal folder) to the floor. The loud sound startled the two players— making them stop their tracks. Also, everyone else fixed their gazes towards the girl. Hide then takes a small step forward and looks seriously towards Akashi. He stares back more startled.

_'Seems like he had not notice my arrival before, huh.'_ Hide then concentrates and nods Akashi to all seriousness. He receives the message and looks at her with a concerned look.

_'Are you sure?' _Akashi looks at her and even though nobody but her can see it, he's worried... about her. After all, he knows what she's commanding.

Hide doesn't hesitate and nods again. Akashi could read her worries and sadness in her eyes. But he does as she ordered. Hide then steps back. The people around her change glances between her and Akashi until they end up at the latter. The captain then looks at Murasakibara with a deathly stare.

"The me who is able to triumph over all... is absolutely correct!" Akashi yells and then Murasakibara passes him. Hide then feels a hit of relief spreading through her body.

"He passed through, Murasakibara is going to win!" Somebody yells. _'I wouldn't say that.' _Hide thinks to herself.

Next thing that happens is that Akashi reaches to block Murasakibara. Everything turns silent— the only thing sounding is the ball bouncing until it stops against a wall. The students begin to comment and question what's happening. Some have shocked faces and the Generation of Miracles look terrified. _'I'm so sorry, guys... this is for your own good.' _Hide looks concerned at Midorima, who is looking as if he had discovered the answer to something— something big.

"This doesn't look like the Akashi-kun I know." Momoi comments utterly surprised.

_'So they noticed, huh? They're fast...' _Hide then feels Midorima's stare beside her. _'He's already suspecting. I'll need to explain to him soon.' _

"You got carried away a bit, huh, Atsushi. Don't make me lose my patience. Anyone who opposes me, even if they're my own parents, will be eliminated." Murasakibara can only stare completely aghast at the sudden twist of personality. Everybody in the court look horrified too. Hide has a pained expression on her face. _'Sei...'__  
_

Akashi then passes through Murasakibara and shoots. It continues like this until the captain wins. Murasakibara's arrogant attitude changes back to his usual self. He then begins to walk away to reach the locker rooms.

"I'll go get ready to go home~. Good job everyone~."

"Wait, Mu-kun!" Momoi calls him.

"Don't worry, I'll be a good boy and come to practice every day~." He responds and continues his way— but Akashi's next declaration stops his tracks.

"No. You can forget that agreement. As long as you help the team win and reach victory, do whatever you please." This takes everyone (except Hide) aback.

_'This will all give you a lesson you all have to learn. Including you, Sei."_

"What are you saying, Akashi?! That's completely different from what you said before!" Midorima states to the red-haired boy. Akashi fixes is gaze towards Midorima and Kise.

"The same goes for Shintarou and Ryouta. So long as we win the games, I won't say anything." Both boys stare at Akashi.

"I found it out after the one-on-one. We are too strong, it's impossible to achieve harmony. Our performances will be much better if you act on our own."

_'So this is the manifestation of Akashi's thoughts about this situation...'_

"Why?! In saying this, does it mean we have to abandon our teamwork?" Midorima questions.

"That's right, Shintarou. To win, the team's ultimate goal should be to allow each member to develop their full potential and use it as best as possible. For the _Generation of Miracles_ 'teamwork' is nothing more than nothing optional. This is what I'm referring too." Akashi states. The atmosphere in the room is full of tension.

"It's already late, so practice is over for today. You're all dismissed." With that said, everyone goes to the locker room to change. Now with the court empty, only Momoi and Hide in it, the latter remembers the reason for her presence and hands over to Momoi the data. Momoi takes it and makes a gesture to come closer. The girl does and Momoi leans closer too.

"Hi-chan, did you notice that Akashi-kun was not acting like himself just now?" The pink-haired girl murmurs.

"Yes, I did, Momoi. And it won't change for a while, I'm afraid." Hide looks at Momoi with a sad look.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"By the looks of it, the extreme growth of the boys' abilities has burdened Akashi ever since Aomine's recent behavior. Not that he's to blame, anyways. Is just that... by everyone reaching new limits, they now—" Hide stopped her sentence when she sensed the doors of the locker room opening. "I'll continue this conversation with you some other day. Right now... I need to know what I'll do from now on..." They widen their distance again. From the locker room, Akashi walks out first.

"Are you going to be okay?" Momoi asks worriedly.

"Yes, I will. Don't worry, Momoi." Hide smiles to reassure the pink-haired girl. Then Akashi approaches both girls.

"My apologies, Momoi, but Hide and I need to talk." He declares. Momoi just nods and leaves with the data. Then Akashi takes Hide's hand and leads her to the door, takes her bag— which was resting against the wall— with his free hand and makes their exit. Students coming out of the locker room see them leave.

"Man, I don't know you, but didn't you notice that Akashi changed drastically when he saw that his girl was here?"

"No. But I did saw that she had the most relaxed face, as if she knew he was going to win already."

"Heh, they weren't joking when they said she was his '_empress'_." At that they chuckle.

"But hey... the way Akashi acted after blocking Murasakibara, wasn't that scary? How can she handle that type of behavior? Poor girl..."

"Who knows... maybe she's the same as him."

* * *

Akashi leads Hide towards the gym's back. When they get there and the boy makes sure nobody's near, they stop and she moves to face him directly. There, thanks to the lamppost, she's able to see his face. His left eye has lost pigment— now looking more orange than red. Hide stares at it.

_'Is this a side effect?' _

"Hide, what do you intend?" His intimating authority is present in his voice, but is not as if it worked on Hide. _'Sei's not here anymore. I need to make that clear. This is not the Sei I know. But is not as if I don't know this one. He doesn't know my intentions like **he **does. He doesn't know I'm helping him to love basketball back... I'll need to be strong. From now on until his return, things will not be the same.'_

"You need to learn something— something I can't teach you... something you all need to learn by tasting... defeat." Hide declares with the same authority in his voice.

"What? Defeat? What could I possibly learn from it?" Akashi grows a grin and walks closer to Hide.

"You'll see when you lose, Sei...juurou.." At that, Akashi places his hands on her shoulders and shoves her against the wall.

"When I lose, you say? Hide, are you defying me?; because what you're implying is impossible. I always win. Defeat is something that'll never reach me." With every word, he pushes Hide harder against the solid concrete. It's hurting Hide, but she doesn't show any pain. _'Show weakness and it's all over.' _Hide then raises her hands slowly and takes a soft grip on both of Akashi's arms. She gives a smirk and, like Akashi has her pressed harshly against the wall, she raises her legs and reaches to kick his stomach. Akashi instantly lets her go and takes a few steps back. She luckily lands on her feet.

"Defy you~? I would never. I'm just warning you of what'll happen if you don't open your eyes. Right before this, you treated your teammates as pawns of a chess game. That's not correct. That's not the way to achieve **_real_** **_victory_**." She walks towards Akashi as she declares her intentions.

"Oh, I see. Then please, if you may—" He smirks and wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer; their faces only inches from each other. "—**_show me_**." Akashi grows a grin, his heterochromatic eyes widening big enough for Hide to notice the color difference in the dark.

_'You'll see, Sei. I'll help you get back the freedom that has been taken away from you.'_

Hide smirks and places her hands on his shoulders. She raises her head until she's facing one of his sides and leans closer to his ear. And with a giggle following...

"**_With pleasure_**."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A~nd the first part is done!**

** I used Q221 (Chapter 221) from the manga to make the one-on-one scene as accurate as possible.**

**I honestly was going to make Hide a victim of all his changing but I'd rather make her his accomplice because why the heck not? I like to make my girls powerful and with authority~ Anyways, so she knows about Akashi's issue with his 'other Akashi' which has been implied to be MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) **

**so in order to stay by the other Akashi's side, she's acting now mostly like the other Akashi now. **

**There's a study (or something like that, maybe it was a research) which talked about people having a change in eye color when having MPD. Strange huh?**

**Anyways, hope there wasn't any OOCness or my writing wasn't bad~ **

**I'll be writing part two then~**


	3. Q742

**Hello~ Sorry for taking so long, this took more time than expected. And there still another part left! This Rakuzan arc is so long *sighs***

**Well I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Here I leave you the new chapter~ **

* * *

**6:15 am**

Hide's alarm activates. She let's it attack her ears for a few seconds, then she yawns, and reaches to snooze her smartphone by her nightstand. The girl then sits ups and stretches. Hand-brushing her hair back, she stays still on her bed, until she sighs and finally moves. Hide then proceeds to get out of her bed and walk towards the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and after, Hide turns the shower on. Tying her hair in a bun, the girl starts to remove her clothing and enters the tub.

She begins to wash her body with her bath sponge. The girl begins by her feet, rising up slowly until she reaches her upper chest. There, she freezes and gulps. Carefully, she raises her sponge and gingerly washes her bruised neck. Hide flinches out of pain though, and tries once again— extra careful. After completing washing, she walks below the shower head and rinses off the soap. With nothing more but water on her body, she shuts the shower handle. Hide stands still for a moment until she releases a tired sigh and gets out.

The girl picks up a towel and walks to the sink— where a mirror is placed on the wall. She dries her face first, and when she removes the towel from her face, a surprise look grows on her face when she see's her neck; but quickly changes to a sad one. Hide examines the eyesore bruise that's taking over all the front of her neck.

_'It looks darker than yesterday.'_ Hide thinks. _'At least it's winter. So a scarf will help... But still, how did it turn out like this? Just how hard was his grip?... Just how mad did make him?' _She sighs again. Then, she looks with courage at the mirror. _'Well, it doesn't matter now. Because after this ends, Sei will be back. Yes... the Winter Cup will definitely bring him back.'_

* * *

**The Day Before...**

_"With this done, practice is over." Akashi declares after ending their after-practice cool down. They all join in front of Akashi for his next orders. "Remember to eat properly and sleep well tonight. You all need to be in your best states for the Winter Cup tomorrow. Even though our match is not tomorrow, you can't let your guards down. We'll meet at the train station at 7:30 am to begin our departure to Tokyo. Be there in time. Coach, any other orders? No? Well then, you're all dismissed." Everyone then leaves to the locker rooms. Akashi talks to the coach and then follows behind. _

_"Well then, I'll take my leave now. Hide, I can leave the cleaning to you, right?" The coach asks to Hide— the new Rakuzan manager._

_"Yes. Please, have a safe trip home, coach." Hide responds. _

_"Thank you, same goes for you. Well then, goodbye." _

_"Goodbye." After the coach leaves, Hide begins picking up the balls on the floor and places them on the cart. She then begins to mop the court's floor. As she cleans, the girl's train of thought begins to move._

_'Tomorrow is the Winter Cup... finally. The Interhigh didn't work out. Akashi didn't play during the final with Touou... But this is different. On the programs, Shuutoku is our first match. Midorima... I wonder if he has began begun to like basketball again like he used to__— like they all used to. They need to realize how much ____basketball ____means to them... and winning; to make them see that even though they can take the court on their own... victory is better tasted with your teammates. That when you work hard for something you love, instead for something you consider a duty or just do it because you're "good at it", it feels wonderful. They need to, because if not, they will never be__—'_

_____"Gyaaah I'm exhausted. Even though this practice was just like a warm-up, I can't help but feel tired. Right, Reo-nee?" Hide hears Hayama complain as he, the rest of the 'Uncrowned Kings', Mayuzumi and the rest of the team get out of the locker room. _

_____"Shut up, Hayama." Mibuchi replies. _

_____"So mean! Eh? Hide-chan, you're still here?" Hayama comments when he notices the girl still mopping. She looks up as she gets mentioned and stops mopping. She smiles. _

_____"Yes. Coach requested for me to clean up." Hide replies._

_____"Huh? But it's so late! How can he do that to you? Hide-chan, are you walking home alone?" Mibuchi asks worriedly._

_____"I'll be driving her home." Akashi answers behind them before she can respond. They all look back in surprise, as they had not noticed him there. _

_____"Oh~ That's so ro__—UGH" Before Hayama can comment anything, Mibuchi nudges him hardly on the chest. Mibuchi sighs._

_______"I'm relieved. I thought she would have to walk alone on this scary night... there are many bad people out right now. Thanks for telling, Sei-chan." The nickname gives Hide a small heartache. Ever since Akashi and Mibuchi met and began getting along, the latter has made that his nickname for the captain. It brings nostalgia to Hide, so she doesn't think of it as something bad. Actually, each time she heard it, the nickname rose her hopes of bringing him back more; and she got more eager to say 'Sei' once again. So it actually made her kind of happy... but it still hurt. _

_______"Thank you for worrying, Reo. But it's okay, see?" Hide reassures. _

_______"Well then, we'll be going." _

_______"Bye bye, lov__—UGH. Reo-nee! Stop hitting me!" __  
_

_________"If you stopped being an idiot, then I would probably do so." As the Uncrowned Kings left the gym, it turned silent. _

_________"Let's go." Akashi ordered; breaking the silence._

_________"But I have yet to finish cleaning, could you please wait? It'll only take a few minutes." _

_________"There's no need. We won't be using this gym for awhile." _

_________"I see. Then let me place this properly at the supply room." She takes the mop and begins to move towards the ball cart. "Allow me." Akashi says and takes hold of the ball cart.  
_

_________"Thank you." Hide replies. Then she goes to the supply room and enters. "Time passes really fast, huh? It feels as if the Interhigh was just recently." She comments inside the room. _

_"Indeed." Akashi replies as he makes his way to the room. _

_"But nevertheless, I feel the Winter Cup will be slow. As if something unexpected were to happen." _

_"I doubt that, Hide. This will be like any other competition__________— we will win." _

___________"Of course. But... can this really be a victory?" Hide thinks aloud before she can even stop herself. She widens her eyes at the realization of her words. 'This is not good.' _

___________"What could you mean with that, Hide?" An overpowering aura begins to grow on Akashi. 'It's fine, Hide. You can do this. You have done this before, do it like always. No concern__________— j_ust defiance.' 

___________"Ara~, you didn't understand? That's strange." Hide responds. Akashi's aura grows more. The girl knows better than to stay quiet now._

___________"Fine, I'll explain you, Seijuurou. If we win this Winter Cup, could it really be called a victory? If you don't love basketball__________— if you don't even share the sport with your teammates__________—_ how can this victory have any meaning to you? How can that be a victory, Seijuurou? How can you value what's victory with that attitude? Wouldn't it be a waste of time?" Hide states with defiance in her voice. 

___________"What's with this naive behavior, Hide? Victory is not something that holds meaning because of such trivial things as love and teamwork. Victory is something one has to achieves alone. It'____________s something natural______________________— li____________ke breathing. You don't need anyone to breathe, so, that means victory is the key for survival." The captain speaks as he walks closer to Hide._

___________"How are you able to know victory is that important, if you've never had a taste of defeat to learn from? ____________If you have not seen it yet, we **all** breathe the same air. When the day comes that you are not able to breathe anymore, there will be someone that will help you breathe. ____________But anyways, how do you know that you're breathing, ______________________that it's something natural,_ if **you** have never experienced something like suffocating before?" Hide continues her confrontation as she walks backwards until she hits a wall.

___________ 'This doesn't look good' And her thoughts were correct. Next thing she knows, she has Akashi's hands wrapping her neck like a scarf__________— but without the intentions to protect her neck. He has her pressed harshly against the wall. He tightens his grip and Hide can feel herself running out of air. She grabs his wrists and tries to push him away, but to no avail. His grip gets tighter. He moves his face close to Hide's, their noses almost touching. Their eyes are fixed on one another. Defiance alive in both. _

_____________________"Tell me, Hide. You're running out of oxygen, right? You can't breathe______________________— y_ou want to breathe. But you can't, because I'm not allowing it. That's suffocating. I can see it in you, so I already know what it is. Breathing the same air? Does that really matter? There's no one else here. Not always there will be someone that will help you breathe. You have to be able to breathe alone. It's only natural, right? So tell me, Hide, who's going to help you breathe now?" He tightens more his grip, Hide's vision begins to die. 

_____________________'No, I can't let him get away with this. Not now. Just continue the game.' Hide then releases her grip from Akashi's wrists and raises them to grip his shoulders._

_____________________'It's now or never.' With that thought, Hide jumps, instantly wraps her legs around Akashi's waist, and pulls his body against hers so she gets pinched against the wall. Instantly, she moves her lips as close as she can to Akashi's._

_____________________"Y.. ou... ar..e" Hide manages to say and immediately pulls the captain's shoulders towards her and locks their lips together. In surprise he gasps and releases a sigh to respond to the kiss, which Hide takes in chances to get some air. Overwhelmed by the sudden kiss, he slowly loosens his grip until he releases her neck and places his hands under her thighs to hold her properly. Hide follows my wrapping her arms round his neck. She breaks the kiss to take a deep gasp. Akashi takes advantage of this and attacks her lips______________________— this time invading with his tongue. It tuns into a make-out session. The kisses are rough, dominant, overwhelming, but most of all... **foreign **to Hide.______________________  
_

___________________________________________When Hide and **Sei** used to kiss, they were almost something like this______________________— but strangely, the gentleness, the passion, the **love **was felt. These ones were only filled with lust and nothing else hidden behind them. That gave Hide a sudden hit of sadness. 'Soon... just bear with this. It's not Sei... but is a part of him. And because of that, I'll embrace it equally. Until he's back.' Hide would always comfort herself with this as her mantra______________________— just like now. After a while, she broke the session. Hot gasps and sighs were the only noise in the room._

_______________________________________________________________________________________"We should stop... it's already late. I made us waste more time, my apologies, Seijuurou." Hide states as she calms her breathing down with Akashi. She begins to feel her neck to sting. 'It might have started bruising already.' _

_______________________________________________________________________________________Akashi slowly lowers her thighs to help her stand on the floor. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________"There's no need for you to apologize. Anyways, does your back hurt? I pressed you too hard to the wall______________________—_ I'm sorry." He replies. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________'As always, he's not sorry for the main attack. But anyways, he almost never apologizes... so this is fine. He doesn't regret it. You really live by your word, huh?' _

_______________________________________________________________________________________"It will be alright in the morning. Now let's go, it's has really gotten late." Hide says and they walk side by side towards the exit of the gym. They take their bags by the door and close the gym______________________— locking it._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________The ride to Hide's apartment is silent. She and Akashi sit next to each other while holding hands. The pain growing on Hide's neck doesn't stop. It has already started bruising. She stares outside the window. Akashi stares at Hide and notices the colors that are beginning to decorate her neck. He doesn't say anything about it______________________— neither has any expression on his face_. He just looks_____________________— and Hide notices. She doesn't say anything either. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ It's always like that. She tries to show him the way back to being his old self and he attacks her for defying him______________________— either he finds a reason out of the blue to put her declarations down or if she crosses that line he corners her; sometimes his attacks are only a grasp on her shoulders, a harsh pull on her hair, and a push against the wall, but there are worst times where he takes a grip of her arms and leaves bruises there too. But today that worst reached a new limit. Nobody has ever received an attack from Akashi, but that's only because they are too intimidated to confront the captain. But of course, Hide knows him to the core. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________And like Midorima always used to claim to the too, they are the **same**. Hide used to think like Akashi does currently before she confessed to Midorima; excluding, of course, the attacks. The girl didn't trust anyone; she was completely independent, heartless, merciless (emotionally and mentally, not physically) and extreme (well, she's still is extreme). After that event, she began to trust again______________________— carefully, but she did; she began to accept help; she started to open her heart again______________________— she felt love. All thanks to falling in love with Akashi and having Midorima as her guidance during the process. So the only thing she can feel when she's attacked by her love is empathy. Not pity______________________— both of them were repulsed by that. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hide's roller coaster of past thoughts cuts off when the pain in her neck gets stronger. She flinches and places a hand gingerly over it as reaction. Akashi still doesn't say anything about it, but he tightens a little his hold of Hide's hand as if to show comfort. Hide does the same in response. The pain then calms down a little. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________'I would have really passed out if I had not acted... Just to what level did your burden ever stop, Sei?' Hide doesn't think about the merciless actions Akashi does as something to get angry or scared at, like his teammates. She only sees them as the embodiment of the struggles he had deep inside. She knew, even though he told her all about them, that it was not enough. He needed a way to release his stress______________________— and that only way was basketball. But now it was gone... ever since everyone developed their abilities. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________It was no one's fault. It was something natural, but because of it, they began to feel like teamwork was useless. They didn't need any kind of effort to win (except Midorima). And that way their passion and sense of victory got lost______________________— or at least numbed. It was still there, it would always be there. But they need someone to wake it up, to make them feel again, ______________________to make them **lose **so they can feel again______________________— _understand again_____________________— what it means to achieve victory and love basketball. Hide knows she can't do that. The only thing she could do was to numb what was left of Akashi's passion so that he could involve the rest and in the future, hit the wall they need to hit. If not, they would have never made that promise Akashi proposed to them in the day they all graduated from Teikou._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Kuroko was the only one of the Generation of Miracles that did not end on that path. Luckily, he never exceeded those limits and, even after passing by so much, lost his passion for basketball. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________'He's probably the only one who can bring them back. I hope he's gotten strong. For the sake of all of them...' _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The trip finally ends and the car stops at the gates. She opens the door and gets out._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." Hide says as a goodbye._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Yes, see you tomorrow." He replies._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hide then closes the car's door and as she see's the vehicle beginning to move again, she makes her way to her apartment._

* * *

**Now**

Hide dries the rest of her body and walks back to her room to look for today's outfit. She goes to her closet and puts first some underwear. After that, the girl goes in search for a turtleneck shirt. Unluckily, Hide remembers she doesn't own any, so she looks for the one who can hide best her neck. After ending selecting her clothing for today's chilly weather and putting on her Rakuzan jacket, she goes and looks for a scarf. Finding one, she carefully wraps it completely around her neck. Hide then checks the clock; it's 6:45 am.

_'He will be here at 7. I should eat something quick like cereal. Then I'll buy something later at the gym after the ceremony. Now, one last thing...' _

The girl then picks up the bag she will take during their trip and opens it. Hide looks quickly in her bag for the program that shows the Winter Cups locker rooms map. She begins to search for Shuutoku until she finds it.

_'It's bad that I lost my phone contacts because of that damn last update... but I know I'll see him there. Maybe not today, but I have to meet with him... without fail.'_

The girl then saves the program again and walks out of her room.

**7:00 am**

Hide's phone begins to ring as she walks out the lobby of the building. She already knows who's calling; so she answers without needing to check her phone.

"I'm walking out the lobby right now."

"Good morning to you too." Akashi mockingly comments. Hide chuckles.

"Sorry, sorry. I just..."

"There's no need to explain___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_ I understand. You couldn't sleep last night?"

"Yes... last night was too chilly; even with the heater on."

"You should have told me. I could have done something." Hide feels a small heartache. _'Why does he has to act like **him** sometimes? Does he not notice it?' _

"Oh, but I couldn't. You need more sleep than me— after all, you need to be in good form. You have the duty of being our captain, remember." _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"And you have your duty as our manager."

"Yes, yes. I'm already here at the gate, so I'm hanging up." Hide does so and hangs up. She sighs, inserts the code in the box, and opens the gates. The girl then walks to the car, opens the door and enters. She sits and is greeted by a hand taking hold of hers.

"Good morning, Seijuurou." Hide greets properly with a smile.

"Good morning, Hide." Akashi greets back. Then the vehicle begins it's way to the train station. Hide's scarf loosens a bit during the process of sitting and the movements of the car; making visible part of the bruise. The red-haired boy notices it and gingerly fixes it. It still startled Hide___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_ which was watching through the window, as always. She turned and looked at him with questioning eyes, until it clicked in her mind.

"Thank you." Hide smiled. He smiled back and tighten their hands' grip.

**7:30 am **

As accorded, everyone is at the station already. They greet and make their way to the area where their train will be arriving. Once there, the Rakuzan team begins to revise everything to make sure they have all they need for the trip. During the process, Hide's scarf loosens again___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_ but Akashi is not by her side, so there is no one to tell her. Nobody was paying attention to her anyways___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_ right now, the coach was giving instructions before the train arrived, and she was behind them double-checking her own stuff. Hide's smartphone then suddenly fell from her hands as she tried to pick it up from her bag. As she knelt to retrieve it, she saw another hand picking it up, so she followed it's arm to see who it was___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_ it was Mibuchi Reo.

"Here you go, Hide-chan." He said holding the phone out for Hide.

"Thank you, Reo." She replies and takes it. After that, Mibuchi begins to stand up and holds a hand out again for Hide to use as support. The girl kindly takes hold of it and stands up with him. She thanks him again.

"No problem." Mibuchi replies with a smile, but it fades as he notices the unusual colors that are being exposed by her loosened scarf. Hide immediately notices his change and, obviously, the first thing she suspects is that her scarf was falling off her neck again. The girl instantly raises it up again and smiles.

"What's wrong?" Hide asks. Mibuchi stares for a few seconds and smiles again.

"Eh? Nothing, Hide-chan."

"Is that so, well then, let's get going, the train will be here in a few seconds. She claims as she hears it getting near___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_ and indeed it arrived. The train then stops, opens it doors, and finally, the Rakuzan team enters the train to depart to Tokyo. Some of the members, including Hide, sat, while others stayed standing___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_ like Mibuchi. _'Like this he will notice more if he looks down. I need to be more aware of my neck today. I could tighten the scarf... but it will only hurt. sigh Then there's nothing else I can do; I'll just have to do my best hiding my neck. _That doesn't stop Mibuchi for taking glances towards Hide once in a while. Akashi noticed it, and began a conversation with Mibuchi. The latter was taken a little aback, since the captain never started their chats. But ignored it, since he liked to talk with Akashi.

The rest of the trip is calm. The players are chatting with each other while Hide stares to nowhere and checks her smartphone once in a while. She doesn't sense Mibuchi's stare on her anymore— Akashi did well distracting him. It would be dangerous if he were to see the complete bruise. At least for now, he seemed to have forgotten about it; because the suspicious attitude he had was gone.

**8:15 am**

After a while, the train stopped in Tokyo. The Rakuzan team then made their way to a bus waiting them outside of the station to take them to the gymnasium where the Winter Cup was being held. In that bus, Akashi sat beside Hide. The girl, as always, stays staring through the window while Akashi checks the data of Shuutoku's team players. Then she moves her gaze to her hands resting on her lap.

"Thank you." She mutters suddenly.

"He seems to have forgotten for now, but try to look the least discrete as you can. And be careful with your movements, also." He replies nonchalantly while turning his gaze to her.

"Roger that." The girl responds with a small smile. The captain returns it.

"Hey, Seijuurou, I was wondering... all of the boys' are going to be in the Winter Cup, right?"

"That's right."

"... Are you going to greet them?" Hide asks hesitantly.

"Of course, that's the proper thing to do. After all, we all made a promise."

_'Oh that's right... before graduation... they did make one. So he wants to know if they still remember it, huh?'_

"Then, can I greet them with you? I've not know from Midorima for a while now, I want to see him." Akashi stares at Hide without responding. His expression is unreadable. _  
_

"Also, I want to check if he knows about the games program." Hide adds smirking. At this, Akashi smirks back.

"Is that so? Well then, after the ceremony ends, come with me."

"Got it."

* * *

**9:50 am**

The Winter Cup opening ceremony has just ended. The Rakuzan team's coach begins to give the instructions for the day while everyone listens closely. Hide stands behind all the players listening carefully and writing everything down on her small notebook. After the coach ends giving orders, he begins to talk about their first match, which luckily, is not today. _Now's my chance.' _As Hide doesn't need to write anything about that matter, she turns to a blank page in her notebook. Before writing anything down, she first looks to her front, behind her, and finally to her sides to reassure herself that nobody, specifically Akashi, is not watching. When she's sure she's out of anyone's view, the girl begins to write.

_**"Midorima... It's been a while...**_

_**I apologize for not calling ever since our departure from Teikou. And... I apologize again if this is too sudden for you, but I need a favor... It's about him. I'm not able to tell you in details right here, so I would be grateful if you're able to meet me whenever you have some spare time during the tournament. If you're not able to, I'll understand. But anyways, I'll write down my phone number just in case. Once again... I'm sorry. **_

_** -Hide **__**(xxx)xxx-xxxx**_

Once again, Hide looks to her surroundings to see if she was being watched. She then quickly, but carefully, rippes the page from the notebook and folds it neatly. She then places it on her jacket's pocket, saves the notebook on her bag and listens to the rest of the coach's speech. Moments later, she hears the coach giving the permission to dismiss and the players begin to talk among each other. They'll be going to their locker room soon. Hide then see's Akashi walking towards her. He lends her his phone.

"Text them to meet at the stairs outside while I notify the coach." He commands.

"Roger that." She replies and enters the messages app.

She opens a group conversation and writes the message to the captain's former teammates. Hide then sends the message and waits for Akashi to return. Minutes later, he returns and they depart. Already an habit, they walk side by side holding hands— their pace exactly the same; even their feet are coordinating perfectly with each other. As they walk through the halls she senses the stares coming from other students. For a moment she thinks if it's because her scarf fell off again, but when she checks it, Hide confirms the scarf is still in place. The girl then hears someone mentioning Akashi's name followed by 'Generation of Miracles' and 'Teikou'. Seconds later, she hears a 'girlfriend'. Annoyed, she lets out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Akashi asks her nonchalantly, but she can feel the amusement in his voice.

"I believe you already know." She responds a bit roughly. Hide hears the captain chortle at that.

"Even now, you still feel uncomfortable with that?"

"Of course I am! How can you not feel even the slightest of annoyance because of it?" Her tone of voice is the same as always, but irritation is present in it anyways.

"The attention is annoying indeed, but them mentioning those things only means that they know you're mine." Akashi declares with a smirk and gives a small pressure to their connected hands. Hide doesn't know if she's blushing or feeling another hit of heartache**— **maybe both. She decides to ignore the wave of mixed sadness and nostalgia hitting her and continues his game.

"Is that so? So then I have to cling to your arm to show them you're mine too?" Hide mocks; smirking.

"If you insist."

"No way." At that they chuckle. _'Even if you're not Sei, you still have some of his traits, huh?' _Even though it's mostly pain what Hide feels, she also begins to feel more hope; and she feels better. _'I can definitely feel it. You'll return during this Winter Cup. I'll be waiting, then.' _As they continue walking, she notices Akashi is moving his hair out of the way more than usual.

"Why haven't you cut your hair?" Hide hears herself ask.

"I hadn't noticed it would turn out to be this uncomfortable. I'll need to cut it when I have the chance." Akashi responds. Hide leaves it at that, and they continue moving in silence.

The couple then ends their walk and finally reach the exist of the gym. They walk a bit more and they can see the stairs already. They release their hands and they make their way to the group.

_'Midorima's here. Perfect.' _They finally reach the stairs and Akashi's the one to speak**— **Hide only watching. They don't do so much, but their authority is present and felt.

"I apologize that I've kept you waiting." Their former captain begins. All of the Generation of Miracles look to where the voice was coming from. Their eyes first land on Akashi, then move to Hide, and then back to Akashi. Midorima stares a little longer at Hide, and she notices it. The girl doesn't do anything**— **not even an expression is shown.

"Akashi-kun, Hide-chan." She hears Kuroko say out loud. The girl stares at Kuroko for a moment and notices the other boy beside him. _'A teammate?'_

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi, and, Tetsuya." At the mention of their names, Hide notices how they tense up. _'Please don't look so afraid. He's your friend.' _

"I'm glad to see you all again. I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this... However, there's someone here who doesn't belong. Sorry, but could you leave?"

_'I see... he also noticed... Wait, there's someone else coming this way... does he have the same uniform?' _

Hide then hears Kuroko mention the boy's name. It appears he's going to ask this 'Furihata-kun' to leave. But before Kuroko can even ask, the boy Hide noticed approaching, placed a hand on the Furihata's shoulder. _'So he's from the team too. But what is he doing here?'_

"Well, you're no fun. Don't exclude us." The other uninvited boy mentions. Kuroko and Furihata turn to look at the boy.

"Kagami!" Hide hears Furihata mention. _'So he's the famous Kagami the boys have talked to Akashi about? What has Kuroko said to you about him, Kagami?'_

"I'm back. We can talk later, but first... You're Akashi, huh? Glad to meet you." Kagami speaks with a smirk. _'If Kuroko talked to Kagami about Sei, he forgot to mention his behavior towards disobeying people...'_

Hide glances Akashi and notices the new look on his face. She doesn't know is she should be excited or worried. The girl looks at Kagami and tries to warn him with her stare. She notices that the rest is trying to do the same, because everyone looks at Kagami with pity, even Aomine. _'You're provoking him. Don't you know what he does to people who disobey him? Are you an idiot?' _Apparently, Kagami is dense, because he doesn't even question everyone's expressions. _'Thank God he hasn't asked about me. If this boy is really that dense, who knows what he will say.' _

As if her prayers were heard, Kagami doesn't say anything else. But that doesn't change Akashi's intentions. He looks at Midorima and notices the scissors the green-haired boy is holding. Hide sees this. _'This is bad.' _

"Shintarou, could I borrow those scissors?" Akashi asks as he begins to walk down the stairs towards Midorima— Hide following by his side.

"What are you going to use them for?" Midorima asks as he lends them.

"My hair is annoying me, I've been wanting to trim it. But first..."

Akashi reaches them and continues to walk down towards Kagami. Hide stays by Midorima's side. _'Now's my chance.' _As Akashi continues is way towards Kagami, she tries to get the green-haired boy's attention without getting any unwanted one. She secretly takes the folded paper in her pocket and gets it out, then she moves it to Midorima's side and discretely nudges him with it. He first looks taken aback by the unexpected action, but then takes the note and places it inside his pocket as secretly as possible. Then they continue to watch the main situation with no alarms... or at least Hide thought that. Every single one of the Generation of Miracles noticed— not that she gave Midorima the note, no (well Kuroko did notice that). They noticed something was strange with her.

"... You're Kagami-kun, aren't you?" Akashi asks and Hide can't see him, but she knows he's smirking— not only because she knows him, but because Kagami's defiant expression tenses up. The next thing that happens, Akashi aims to stab Kagami with the scissors, but luckily, the latter dodges the attack. He now looks terrified and aghast. Everyone else too. _'That's what happens when you're too dense. Idiot.' _Hide face-palms herself mentally.

"My, my. I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that. In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second time. When I tell you to leave— leave." Akashi begins his speech as he now raises the scissors to his bangs and begins to cut them.

"In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely, and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win, I am always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me. Not even to my own parents." As he ends cutting is bangs, he ends his speech. Now his heterochromatic eyes are more noticeable.

Kagami's expression changes to one of disbelief. His left cheek now begins to show the trail of blood from the cut Akashi managed to give him. Akashi exchanges glances with Hide; and she know's what he's asking. She nods and then he begins to move.

"Well, I'm leaving. I just wanted to say hello to everyone today." Their former captain states as he begins to walk up the stairs again; with Hide following by his side.

"What?!" Hide hears Aomine say from behind. He stands up from the stairs he was sitting on and turns his gaze to the retreating couple.

"Don't be ridiculous, Akashi! You summoned us just for that?" Aomine asks in disbelief and annoyance. The couple stops their tracks and turn to look back at Aomine.

"No... I actually wanted to confirm something. But after seeing your faces, I realized there was no need— no one has forgotten our promise. Everything's fine, then. The next time we meet will be on the court." Akashi declares, and with that said, the couple continue their way back to the building.

* * *

The tension disappears when they're out of sigh. And finally Kagami asks.

"Kuroko, who was she?"

"Akashi-kun's girlfriend." The phantom sixth man answers. Kagami stares in disbelief.

"Ahh? How can he have a girlfriend like that?! How can that girl handle being with** him**?" He thought aloud.

"Hey, I'll tell now so you don't get in trouble, idiot: that's none of your business. It's better if you don't know anything." Aomine intervenes.

"Trouble?"

"It's true, Kagami-kun. Just leave it be. Furihata-kun, please take him to Riko. She's waiting for him. I'll return in a few minutes." Kuroko says nonchalantly; but for some reason, there's seriousness in the way he said it. Not daring to say anything more, they left. When they were out of sight, the teal-haired boy began to speak again.

"Midorima-kun, what did she give you?" Kuroko asks concerned. Midorima then takes out the note and unfolds it. He reads it and his eyes widen.

"A note?! Well, what does it say, Midorimacchi?!" Kise asks with concern.

"It doesn't say anything specific, but she's asking for help... it's about Akashi." He replies, fixing his glasses.

"Eh~ that's unexpected from Hide-chin." Murasakibara comments.

"Hey... but did you notice that she was wearing a scarf? It may winter, but it's not that cold yet." Aomine mentions.

"But what if Akashicchi gave Hidecchi—"

"Akashi doesn't do that kind of stuff, moron." Midorima interrupts Kise. Then he continues. "Anyways, Hide asked for us to meet so she can explain. I'll call her at the end of today to meet then. I'll tell you if anything's wrong."

"No way~ I want to meet Hide-chin too."

"Come on, Midorimacchi! I'm worried for Hidecchi."

"I'm sorry, Midorima-kun, but I'm also worried."

"Why can't you ask Hide if we can all come too?"

As all of the boys begin to ambush Midorima with their intentions of seeing Hide, he thinks for a moment and then speaks up.

"Are all morons? If Hide wanted you all she would have just requested it. She's obviously trying to be the most discrete as possible." He sighs and then continues. "But since you're worried, we'll do this: After all of today's matches end, I'll meet with her. I'll call Kuroko and from there you'll hear what she has to say. It'll only be from one phone, so you should all meet. This is the only way we can do this."

Everyone agrees to Midorima's proposal. Then they depart to their current teams and begin their matches for the day.

* * *

**5:30pm**

Midorima is waiting for his former teammates' text, which will be the signal for him to call Hide. He's currently sitting on a bench outside of his' team's locker room. All the Shuutoku members have already left. While he waits, he once again takes out the note from his folder and reads it one more time. _'What has happened after you both left to Rakuzan?' _Midorima thinks concerned. Usually he would not worry this much; but this situation is different: it's Hide and Akashi. That's reason enough for him to be concerned. His tsundere personality is not acceptable in this matter. After all, Hide resembled his little sister— not physically, but in personality.

Midorima had gotten attached to Hide's way of tolerating things. He couldn't comprehend how the girl could feel so much, but decided to hide it all instead and do what was right... or at least what it _felt _right. And since Hide and Midorima had became best friends back in Teikou, he promised he would be there for her always. Because even though her way of being was admirable, she also needed someone to tell her when to stop. The girl's stubbornness was something that nobody else but Midorima knew how to break. But he would only do so if it was needed; because he knew when she was right— which was almost always.

Breaking the green-haired boy's train of thought, his phone rang— it was a message. He immediately checked it, knowing already what it was, and then made his move to call Hide. He dialed the number written in the note and waited. It wasn't long enough until Hide answered.

"Hello?"

"Hide, it's me."

"Oh, Midorima! I'm glad..."

"Are you free now?"

"Sort of. We don't have matches yet, so we were preparing the locker room before leaving, why? Are we meeting now?"

"If you can."

"Then yes, yes I can. Where are you right now?"

"In front of Shuutoku's locker room."

"I'll go there now. Just... let me notify the coach they can leave without me."

"Fine. See you."

"See you."

Hanging up, he sighs. _'Hide sounded... so worried.' _Midorima then focuses again and makes his second move. He dials to Kuroko's phone. He doesn't wait much until the phone gets picked up.

"Midorima-kun, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Hide will be here in a few minutes. Are they with you?"

"Yes they are."

"Midorimacchi! Is Hidecchi coming yet?" Midorima hears Kise asks very loud and sighs.

"Kuroko, make sure to put your phone in mute while we talk, or else she'll notice."

"Yes, Midorima-kun."

"Very well. She'll probably be here in any moment, so I'll stop talking now. Please mute your phone now."

"Ok."

Midorima then doesn't hear anything else from the other line; which confirms Kuroko did mute the phone. He then hides his phone inside his pocket, making sure the call is still on. He waits a few more minutes until he notices a figure coming from his left. It's Hide. She still has the scarf on, even though inside is not that cold. She doesn't have the stoic face that was present when she met them in the stairs. _'I knew something was wrong. And it looks worst from what I first expected... she looks... desperate?' _

"Midorima... it's been a while." She begins.

"It has."

"... I really am sorry for asking for your help. This... is my own problem and I am here asking help after practically leaving you behind." Before she can speak more, he makes a 'sit down' gesture in the bench to Hide; she follows it.

"What's wrong with Akashi?" Hide then gives Midorima a broken smile and looks down at her lap.

"He... you know... he changed, right?" '_So it has to do with this, huh?'_

"Yes... he did."

"After what happened with Murasakibara... not saying it's his fault, though."

"... Go on..." Hide sighs.

"Did he ever tell you why he was good at everything he did?" Midorima stays silent at that. Hide takes that as his answer.

"He was forced to. Ever since he was just a small child." Hide answers for him, and pain is present in her voice. _'Why is she telling me this?' _

"Do you know why Sei loves basketball so much? Not the current Sei, the former Sei."

"He never said anything about his feelings for basketball, so no. I don't know why he does."

"Because he was not forced to." Hide replied and looked at Midorima with sincerity in her eyes. _'She looks so broken.'_

"His family has victory placed as a duty— it's their number first priority. His father told me that when he met me. Sei then confessed to me that his father was always adding more hobbies and tasks for him to succeed in. I asked him if basketball too... if his only reason he played basketball was because it was another duty; and he said no. At first, I was surprised, but then I felt a sense of relief; because Sei had a little bit of freedom. He then told me that he treasured basketball because it was the only place where he was not expected to win— he was not forced to do anything. He was free in the court. And then I found out his mother had died, and that his father got stricter after that. But Sei told me he did not mind, because he still had basketball. And then he met you all at Teikou, and he was happy. Everyone was happy. The court brought you guys together and every time you all made the effort to win, you won, and it always brought happiness to everyone!" Hide lets it all out with a nostalgic feeling attached to it, but then, she makes a saddened expression and sighs.

"But then... you guys began to develop some limitless talents at such a young age. That's was great— but sadly it had it's downsides. And one of those was that you all began to leave each other behind. One by one, you all walked different paths, and separated from each other. Effort became meaningless— since you were all already too strong for the rest. Teamwork didn't work out anymore— everyone could play on their own and still could win. Winning wasn't something exciting— it only became a duty... _another _duty to Sei..." _'I see where this is going now...' __  
_

When the event with Murasakibara occured, he was not really angry with him. He was angry because he realized that, even at the only thing he had ever chosen for himself, he was expected to win— he was practically _forced _to win. And he thought he had no freedom anymore... he thought that his only purpose was to win; or else he would not be listened. And he... he stopped..." Hide couldn't force it out. She couldn't say it. It was too much for her.

"He stopped loving basketball." Midorima said it for her. At that, Hide can feel her cheeks getting moist and her lips quivering.

"And it hurts me, Midorima. It pains me to see all this happen and not be able to do anything. I want to return him his freedom. I want him to be happy again... I want to bring the old Sei back!" Hide doesn't stop looking at her lap, and she watches how her tears fall and land on her lap.

"... How do you know you're unable to do so? Have you tried anything?" Midorima asks. At that, Hide flinches. She straightens herself up and dries her eyes with the back of her hands. She turns in the bench so she's facing Midorima. Hide's expression is now if worry.

"I've tried— ever since day one. But you know how he reacts when someone disobeys... He hasn't done anything serious to me yet; maybe because the old Sei holds back... but when he says he has no mercy, it's true... Midorima, please don't think of Sei different because of what I'll be showing you now... he doesn't know what he's doing."

Midorima feels like he doesn't want to see what Hide will show, because the next thing he see's is the girl placing her hands on her scarf. She begins to remove the scarf and Midorima's eyes widen. He lets her finish until her neck is in complete exhibition. The bruise's color has gotten more stronger; to the point Midorima can feel the pain in his own neck. He can't say any words. He's horrified by how much skin the bruise is painting. The green-haired boy can't calculate just how strong Akashi must have been gripping her neck for it to get that bad. He stays quiet for a bit longer as he takes a closer look to examine it. Hide's expression is unreadable during all this.

"...Why?" Is the first question Midorima gets to ask. He's in disbelief for what he's seeing._ 'Akashi, what the hell is wrong with you?' _Hide then covers her neck again with her scarf.

"We were discussing about victory, and he suddenly said victory was the same as breathing, and I defied him about it, and then he did it..."

"And how can you stay by his side after doing such a thing?! Why do you even defy him?! Don't you know he's totally mentally ill! What will happen next time?! He might not hold back like you say he does next time!"

Hide then takes hold of Midorima's shoulders so they look straight eye.

"I know that! I've known that for a long time! But I do this because I care for him! I can't just let him suffer like this. Right now, I'm not worried because he's hurting me, I'm worried because he's hurting himself! **_This_** means nothing compared to what he's going through. And I do everything I can to bring him back, but I fail, because I have nothing to do between with him and the court. The only ones who are capable of bringing him back are all of you. That's why I'm here— saying all of this to you! He needs you! Akashi Seijuurou needs all of you. So I'm asking in behalf of him, show him the real reason he plays basketball. I'm here to ask for you to **_defeat_** him, Midorima. Please, defeat this Akashi... so that the real one can return. You want your friend and teammate back, right?"

"...Yes." Midorima confirms after a moment of silence. _'You're so strong, Hide. Bearing with all of this while we left him behind. How can you still call us his friends after all of this?' _Hide stares in utter surprise for a second and then smiles. Even though tears are beginning to fall down her cheeks again, it's obvious they're of happiness.

"Thank you!" She responds to Midorima's reply. The green-haired boy then goes to hug her, careful of not hurting her neck. Hide hugs him back.

"This is just like that time you made me confess... but this time I was the one to look for you, huh?" Hide then mentions a few minutes later, followed with a giggle.

"It seems like it."

"Oh, you still have your tsundere attitude!"

"S-shut up."

They separate and stare at each other.

"Thanks a lot, Midorima."

"Hmph. Stop being so reckless from now on. I'm still worried." _'I don't want you getting hurt anymore. Neither of you deserve this.' _

"Yes, yes. But please keep this between us. Nobody really knows, except you, me, and Sei."

"Fine. But please treat that bruise. A scarf won't do the whole trick. It seems it won't disappear for a week or more. It looks really bad. When did—"

"Yesterday." Midorima releases a frustrated sigh.

"So it's going to still be here for the finals. Well, it doesn't matter. You're still going to treat it. Now, let's go. I'll take you to your hotel."

"Is that okay? I can take a bus."

"Absolutely not. We have our ride waiting outside, so let's go."

"Huh?" Hide stares at Midorima in confusion as they make their way outside.

* * *

"Ehhhh? I have to carry two people today? If you want to kill me just say so, Shin-chan!"

"Shut up, Takao. Hide, this is Takao Kazunari, one of my teammates."

"Hello! I'm Takao Kazunari!"

"Hello, I'm Aogiri Hide. Please just call me Hide."

"Okay! Hide-chan! Shin-chan, I'll forgive you today because she's pretty. But tomorrow, it's your turn for the whole day."

"Hmph."

"You did not deny it!"

"Shut up, Takao."

Midorima and Hide sit on the cart and Takao begins to ride them to Hide's destination.

"You both get along so well, I'm amused, Midorima."

"..."

"Hey, Takao, he didn't deny that either."

"He can't, because he lo—."

"Takao!"

Takao laughs while Hide chuckles. Midorima doesn't say anything. _'At least she's relaxed now.' _

The problem still hasn't been solved, but Hide can'T stop the relief she feels spreading through her body. At least now, she and Akashi are not alone in this battle anymore.

_To be continued._

* * *

**A~nd the Rakuzan arc took so long! damn 8.7k words. I've never written so much for a chapter before. I hope I did it well hahaha**

**I apologize for taking so long. I hope I can end the next (and maybe final) chapter sooner! **

**Thanks for reading up until now! **


	4. Q743

**Hello! Sorry for not updating for a while. School was beginning and I needed to prepare. But I'm back. **

**I'm still busy with school, but I'll do my best to end this story! **

**Here is a small chapter. Once again, I apologize for taking so long. **

**I hope you can enjoy this while I try to write the rest in my free time. **

**(It's not beta'd so I apologize for typos and grammar errors.) **

* * *

"Did you not hear me? I am absolute."

_'This can't be happening. Please, somebody tell me this is all a dream... Please tell me he did not just block that pass...' _Hide does her best at not trying to look shocked in front of Rakuzan's coach and benched players. She shouldn't be, because Akashi just blocked Takao's pass to Midorima. But she is, because that's what exactly she did not want. Even though the distance between Hide and Akashi is long, the girl still can sense his overwhelming aura. It felt as if she was the one being blocked— in a certain way, she was being blocked. Everyone in Rakuzan's team begins to cheer with the audience, but she doesn't do anything. Hide is just trying to don't show any sign of displeasure. Her eyes show the shock she's feeling along with the opposing team's.

Akashi then takes the ball to the opposite side of the court and shoots. Hide notices him speaking to Shuutoku's players. Is not too long before the latter show terrified expressions— Takao's being the most devastated. _'Even I did not knew from this plan... They're trapped... And I can't do anything about it. Damn.' _The ball begins to move again and it falls on Mibuchi's hands in an instant. He makes his way to shoot, and a stressed Takao does his best to block him— but it was a fake. Mibuchi then throws for real, and Hide hears the sound of a whistle. _'A three-point shoot and a foul?!' _

The game is concluding, with only a few seconds left. The ball is moving until it falls on Akashi's hands. Midorima makes his move to stop him, but Rakuzan's captain manages to shoot, and Hide see's how the ball falls smoothly through the hoop. _'It's over...' _Hide can feel her stomach twist and a nut in her throat, her expression is blank, her eyes' have lost their life, and her body is completely stiff. If she doesn't control herself, she might break; and she knows it. So Hide, as the good actress she is, does her best to look satisfied with Shuutoku's lost._  
_

_'Sei... was playing with your former teammate and closest friend not enough? Midorima's teamwork with Takao... wasn't it enough to show you the trust you had in your teammates? Tell me... because I can't understand.'_

The teams line up.

"Rakuzan High wins 86 to 70! Bow!"

"Thank you very much!"

Hide can feel everyone relax. It makes it harder for her to hide her stress, but somehow nobody notices. That fact itself gives, ironically, relief to Hide. The players in the court begin to walk away towards their respective benches, but Hide see's Midorima approaching Akashi. He himself notices this, and turns to look at the Shuutoku shooting guard.

"Shintarou."

Midorima doesn't answer. He just stretches his hand out towards Akashi.

"I lost... but next time, I... Shuutoku, will win."

Akashi doesn't respond to Midorima's gesture. He just looks into the shooting guard's eyes and speaks.

"Let me express my gratitude, Shintarou. It has been a while since I played such a thrilling game... However, I am sorry, but I cannot accept your handshake. If you crave for victory, become less compassionate. Victory is everything— I want to be your enemy."

"I see, you haven't changed, Akashi... from back then. But even so, we will win next time."

They end up their conversation separating; and as Rakuzan begins to prepare for their departure, Hide glances towards Shuutoku's direction— something catches her eyes. Midorima Shintarou has clear droplets falling from his cheeks. But Hide knows they're not sweat, because the shooting guard wouldn't have such a devastated expression if that were so. Said shooting guard gazes toward Rakuzan's manager, and there's only one thing his face is saying. No movement comes from his mouth, but Hide still knows what he's saying; so she nods with a pained expression.

_'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Back at the hotel's lobby, the Rakuzan team's coach discusses their plans for tomorrow— they're going to go and watch Seirin's match vs. Kaijou. The team's members pay full attention while Hide takes notes— or at least tries. The shock from Shuutoku losing is still moving through her system, but Hide manages to conceal any stressful expressions. After being dismissed by their coach, they all make their way up the elevators to their respective rooms. Hide, since she's the only female member, has a room all for herself.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave. Have a goodnight, everyone." The girl announces as she reaches her room. The team members reply by saying their good nights and begin making their way to their own rooms. Hide then tries to find her key to her room, but with all the paperwork, pen, and bag she's carrying, it looks challenging.

"Allow me to help." Akashi reaches for Hide's belongings; freeing her hands. He gives Mibuchi the paperwork and pen, and he takes hold of the bag.

"Thank you."

She replies and finally gets her key out of her pocket and opens her room. The girl enters with Akashi and Mibuchi following behind. They leave her belongings at one of the beds and Hide walks them to the door.

"Thank you for the help. Now please go rest; you did an extraordinary work today. Even if tomorrow there's no match for you, you should still take all the rest you can take."

"You too, Hide-chan. If you need anything, remember Sei-chan and I are in the room next to yours." Mibuchi reminds her.

"Yes. Don't hesitate to open the door connecting our rooms together. If something happens, just call." Akashi reassures Hide.

"Of course, same goes for you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

The door closes and Hide stays staring at the door. Ten seconds pass until she begins to feel her body shaking. More seconds pass as she feels her knees begging to rest on the floor. It's not until the girl realizes she needs air, and gasps as quietly as possible, that she moves away from the door and runs to the room's bathroom. There, she finally gives up and shoves her back again the wall; slowly sliding down to the floor along with the tears at her cheeks. Even though Hide knows nobody can hear her,she still covers her mouth with a hand and hushes her cries.

_'Why? We were almost there... Midorima and Takao's teamwork made even a person like me feel something powerful. Why couldn't it be enough?! Why?! Sei... what can possibly make you return? What else can make this current state of yours disappear? What's left is Kise and Kuroko... Kuroko!' _

Hide gradually ends her breakdown and begins to think.

_'Kuroko won against Aomine and Murasakibara... who were the two most stubborn players after their transformation. I saw that his team's play is all teamwork and never leaving anyone out... Could it stand a chance against Sei? They do have Kuroko... and that Kagami is strong too. I need to research their data again...'_

The girl then sighs deeply and stands up. From there she first cleans her face and blows her nose, to then begin searching and reading every data she has about Kuroko. Hide marks the things that, she considers, are possible moves that can affect Rakuzan. It's not until she notices her phone marks 12:19 am that she stops and moves to take a shower.

Hide doesn't spend so much time in the shower— just a quick cleanse is enough to refresh her. The warm water is enough to calm the rest of her emotions. _'I hope Kuroko wins tomorrow. He's our last trump card.' _

Ending the shower and coming out, she proceeds to take shower and begins to dry herself. It's not until she touches her neck, and feels the abused skin react to the contact, that she remembers she still has the bruise. So gingerly, Hide ends drying herself up, puts on some pajama pants and a sweater, and begins to treat her neck with some cream Midorima gave her after he had seen the bruise. _'It will take at least 3 more days for the color to decrease a little bit... I'll just have to add make up to it for the rest of the Winter Cup._

After completing adding cream to her neck, Hide prepares her bed, connects her smartphone to it's charger, and goes to bed— falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Hide-chan! Hide-chan! Wake up!"

A whisper-yelling voice calls out to the sleeping girl. It takes a few more calls for her to finally open her eyes and turn her gaze to the person calling for her. It's Mibuchi. Since the nightstand's lamp was already turned on by the boy, Hide noticed that he had a worried look on her face. The girl then instantly sits up and looks at him with a concerned look.

"Reo? What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asks softly, so that her voice doesn't wake anyone else up.

"That should be my line, Hide-chan. I woke up to go to the bathroom and heard noises from your room and I found you crying."

"Crying?" Hide questions confused, and she places a hand near her eye and feels the area moist.

"Yes. Are you okay? We're you having a nightmare, or are you in pain?"

"In pain?" Hide remembers her bruised neck and instantly covers her neck.

"Hide-chan... you don't have to hide it from me... I saw it at the train station already." Mibuchi confesses to her with a sad expression. She stares at him for a few seconds and sighs. She removes her hands from her neck and looks at Mibuchi eye to eye.

"Please don't misinterpret this. I can't explain right now— but I promise I will. Just not yet."

"Did Sei-chan do this?"

"He did." Hide can feel the anger growing in Mibuchi.

"But please don't get angry at him. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"What could you possibly mean by that?! For him to hurt **_you_** like this, how can he not _know_?!" He manages to say keeping his voice low.

"It's too complicated to explain right now. But I can tell you this: the Akashi Seijuurou that you all have met; he's somebody else. That's what I'm meaning."

"Eh?"

"You'll understand soon enough. So please don't go against Seijuurou for his actions towards everyone. Even if its me. Unlike him, I know what I'm doing."

"Hide-chan..."

"Don't worry, Reo." Hide takes hold of one of his hands and squeezes it softly. "I'm strong; and Sei needs me."

"...Fine. But Hide-chan, if anything happens please come to me. I want to be there for you. You are strong, but that does not mean you don't feel pain. And having to bear all of this alone... it's extremely painful. So please..."

Hide looks at Mibuchi with a surprised expression. Since the boy is kneeling in the floor beside her bed, he's at level with hers [face]; even a bit higher than hers. He moves and wraps his arms carefully around her; placing his hands against her back. He places her face against his chest to avoid having contact with her bruised neck. She breaks out of her small shock, and follows to wraps her arms around him as well. Under his hands and arms, he can feel her back beginning to tremble. Is not too long until he hears her release a silent (but still recognizable) sob. The boy feels Hide grip his shirt. She's breaking down, again. But this time, Mibuchi is at ease.

"Thank you."

_To be continued._

* * *

**once again I'm sorry for it being so short! I promise next one will be longer. **

**I hope you can enjoy this for the time being. **


End file.
